


Moonblossom Podfic Suite

by OtterPods (LapOtter)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Rechenbach, Pre-Reichenbach, Watersports, platonic, violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:03:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapOtter/pseuds/OtterPods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four podfics:  a gift for the lovely Moonblossom</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Another Unfamiliar Ceiling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/gifts).



> This was a lot of fun! I got to play with new techniques, push my boundaries a little.
> 
> Before I have typically posted each separate podfic as a separate work; this time, since there are multiple (unrelated!) podfics in the same work, please be sure to check each individual chapter for ratings and warnings.

**Title:** [Another Unfamiliar Ceiling](http://archiveofourown.org/works/580731)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Summary:** Sherlock and Irene are on the run after Reichenbach. Irene, as usual, is smarter and more perceptive than Sherlock gives her credit for.  
 **Length:** 05:42  
 **Size:** 5.23MB

Download from [DropBox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ffgrfz8opb8pvf6/Another%20Unfamiliar%20Ceiling%20-%20Moonblossom.mp3)


	2. Thaxted

**Title:** [Thaxted](http://archiveofourown.org/works/274068)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Summary:** Sherlock plays the violin for John on a perfect calm afternoon  
 **Length:** 03:23  
 **Size:** 3.1MB

Download from [DropBox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kyozokvtdaub07w/Thaxted%20-%20Moonblossom.mp3)


	3. Under Pressure

**Title:** [Under Pressure](http://archiveofourown.org/works/383925)  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Warnings:** Watersports  
 **Summary:** Written for a prompt on the [kinkmeme:](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/17487.html?thread=107219791) "Sebastian Moran, in a fit of rage, makes Moriarty piss himself through his Westwood. (By holding him down, tying him up, forcing him to drink water/caffeine, whatever.) Moran finds this hotter than he thought he would. If Moriarty can show his humiliation through sheer anger, even better (rather than being relaxed about it)." **Length:** 04:49  
 **Size:** 4.42MB

Download from [DropBox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fgwg975edct1em6/Under%20Pressure%20-%20Moonblossom.mp3)


	4. The Ties that Bind

**Title:** [The Ties that Bind](http://archiveofourown.org/works/475338)  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Summary:** Sherlock and Irene have a secret. It’s not the one John - or anyone else, for that matter - was expecting.  
 **Length:** 12:38  
 **Size:** 11.57MB

Download from [DropBox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/asvwng49w2d28oe/The%20Ties%20That%20Bind%20-%20Moonblossom.mp3)


End file.
